Here to stay (Captain Rex x Oc)
by Justyouraveragejedigypsygirl
Summary: I always wondered what would happen...if I disappeared from this world that I lived in. Though I knew I couldn't do that, for there was someone in this dull creul world that actually cares about me, and looks passed my record for what I really was. Even though I knew that I could never have him, I continued to tell myself that I can still love him in secret...
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 -Flashback-

Ah-Hin sat alone in a field near her house that was on the other side of the field. She lived with her mother and her father, alone in a countryside.  
She didn't have any friends besides another girl who would sometimes come by to hang out with her for a while. She didn't mind, she liked hanging out with Phoenix. They both didn't speak much, they were polar opposites as well. Phoenix had that tomboy flair about her that Ah-Hin liked, but was still had a gentle softness that normal girls had.  
Ah-Hin on the other hand was a very nice girl. But her kindness is what caused a lot of people to take her for granted. She kept to herself mostly, and only spoke when spoken to. She didn't hang out with any other children because they would push her away.

That was when she had met Phoenix. It was raining that day, Ah-Hin and her parents had traveled to Planet Melody because one of her aunts' wanted to do a family get together. She had been walking around when she ended up coming across a group of teenage boys. And she could tell they weren't the type to be messed with. She watched them for a while and noticed that they were wearing armor, and were carrying pistols. Bounty Hunters no doubt. That's when one of them turned their attention on her. He had a mean glare in his eyes, and he started talking to the other boys. Ah-Hin turned to flee, but was grabbed by her shirt collar. She started screaming and thrashing around, only to be hit multiple times. All she could hear was the boys yelling at her, and shoving her back and forth.

Suddenly they let go of her and ran off. Ah-Hin laid on the ground, feeling like she had gotten hit by a space carrier. She felt someone gently nudging her and she looked up to see another girl, older than she was, with grey blue eyes and dark red hair that had a little bit of black in it. "They didn't hurt you too badly did they?" She asked as she held out her hand. Ah-Hin said nothing as she took her hand, and was pulled to her feet. "You're not from around here right? I'm Phoenix. Phoenix Fallen. You should stay away from the outskirts of the city, that's where those fake bounty hunter gangs hang out. Anyway, what's your name?" She said as she looked down at Ah-Hin calmly. Ah-Hin was speechless still. The she shook her head to clear it. "Ah-Hin Leonhart. I'm from Menia." She said almost silently.

"Ah-Hin huh? That's kind of a weird name don't you think? But it sounds pretty cool too. Almost like the name of a ancient goddess or whatever." She said laughing, and Ah-Hin's face turned red with embarrassment. Phoenix looked at her and she smiled. "Come on, we better get going before those idiots come back with reinforcements." She said before she grabbed Ah-Hin's arm and ran off.

-End of Flashback-

Ah-Hin woke up and she looked around confused. Why did she suddenly start dreaming about that day? She sighed and she pulled herself up into a sitting position and she looked around in her cell. Memory came rushing back to her and she frowned with distaste.  
A few months ago, she had gotten arrested for killing a man who was trying to assault a young Twi'lek boy. Her sentence was nineteen years. It was originally seven but she had fought back, tried escaping, and even killed another inmate for harassing someone else. So she was pretty much stuck in there until she died.

She looked up when she heard a key being placed in the door and her eyes narrowed with suspicion. As the door opened, a man in a bright blue jumpsuit, wearing a helmet and leather boots walked into her cell and shut the door. Her eyes fell on to the electrical whip that he held in his hands, and she immediately tried to move as far away from him as possible. Though she couldn't get that far. "Don't think about running away, Leonhart. You're not going anywhere." He said and started hitting her with the whip, making Ah-Hin cry out and curl up into a ball of pain. This went on for hours it seems. Ah-Hin opened her eyes and noticed that he was starting to get closer. She hesitated and she started to get up until he shoved her back down. Something inside of her snapped. Before the warden cold do anything else, she grabbed the whip and tore it out from his hands, and she stood up twitching slightly as she smirked darkly. "You think this is funny do you? DOES THIS AMUSE YOU, DAMN IT?!" She yelled angrily as she threw the whip and watched as it wrapped around his neck. She smirked still and pulled on it roughly, causing him to fall down on his knees and start choking. She frowned and she gave it another pull, and there was a loud snapping sound, and the warden fell down, blood trailing from his slightly opened mouth in a silent yell.

Ah-Hin frowned and she dropped the whip on the ground ignoring the other wardens who had came to see what all the commotion was. She looked at them, a dark look on her pale face. "Think of this as a hazard , you bastard."She said before going back towards her bed and she sat down before carving a tally mark on the wall. She looked over her shoulder at the prison guards and watched as they walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. They started clamping shackles to her wrists and her ankles, before dragging her out of the cell by very long chains. She looked around at he other inmates who were watching her, and her eyes widened when she saw the familiar shine of dark red hair from another cell door, and the same grey blue eyes. It was Phoenix. She was looking at her before giving her a nod of approval. She had heard what she did to the warden.

Though Ah-Hin knew what was going to happen. It happened to another inmate the other night.

They were going to place her in one of the isolation cells. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ah-Hin's P.O.V.

I was dragged across the hallway by the guards towards the isolation cells, trying hard to pull away from the guards who held the chains. Though every time I tried, one of them would give the chains a harsh pull, and the shackles would cut into my skin. So I had no choice but to follow them, no matter how much I wanted to. We stopped infront of a cell with a iron door. I looked down so they wouldn't suspect that I was thinking of a way to get out of that cell. If they think they can keep me in that cell, they were sadly mistaken. They punched in the code to the door and pulled me into the room. I was tempted to wrap the chains around their necks and pull until I rip their heads off their bodies, though I decided against it. I didn't want to end up getting into more troule then I was already in.

They started connecting the chains to hooks on the floor and on the walls, so I couldn't move around that much. "From this day forward Leonhart, you're going to live out the rest of your sentence in this cell." One of the guards said. A woman. I looked up, and I growled in response. It was bad enough that I had to put up with whipping, beating, hair pulling, and other things that no woman should even go through, yet they were keeping me chained in this dark room? "One day, you'll pay for what you've done." I threatened as I started twitching and I tried to stand up. The woman came close to my face and slapped me in the face hard, and I actually bit into her hand. She started screaming and she tried to pull away. But she was only making it difficult on her side. I bit down harder, breaking skin and I tasted blood. She was hitting my head this time, calling me every ugly name imaginable. I only bit down harder. I finally let go and I smirked at my work on her hand. Her hand wasa bleeding mess. She was screaming and wailing, and she ran out of the cell, her hand oozing blood. The other guards were looking at me shocked and they both stunned me until I fell on the floor.

My vision was blurry though I could tell they were walking out of the cell and they closed the door. I laid there, twitching still as I stared into the inky black darkness. The only light that was in the room, came from the moon outside. I could hear the wind blowing, and longed to feel it against my bruised and beaten face. I closed my eyes and just laid there on the cold floor, as I started losing consciousness.

-Dream :P -

"Mom? Momma! It's morning, I want to play with you!" I heard a little girl say and start pulling on my arm. I smiled and shook my head, laughing softly as I started to wake up. "Alright, alright. I'm waking up." I said as I rubbed my eyes. The little girl giggled and she moved back. I felt someone laying besides me. I barely open my eyes to see a man with short bleached hair sleeping besides me. He was wearing a wedding band on his finger, and I raised an eyebrow and look at my left hand and I noticed that I was also wearing a wedding band.

This was my family? I turn over on my side and saw the silhouette of a little girl with long hair. "Gee, you slept all night Momma." The little girl said as she faced me. I smiled and shook my head again. "Where do you get so much energy from when it's 6:00 in the morning?" I asked as I fully opened my eyes but when I did, the little girl was fading away. My eyes widened and I looked back at my husband and he wasn't there.

"Honey? Little one! Where did you go-?"

-end of dream-

I opened my eyes and I looked around shocked. I sighed and hugged my knees to my chest as best I could because of the chains. It was just a dream again, I don't have a family. My husband and my daughter don't exist. Though why was it this dream again? I keep having that dream every night. Was it my subconscious trying to tell me something?

I sighed and looked around my surroundings and I shuddered. I hate dark rooms. They always make me feel like something is going to jump out at me, or that someone is going to come out and kill me. I whimpered and hid my face in my hands and started rocking back and forth. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming in the direction of my cell. And I sighed and looked at the floor. Not caring who it is.

Rex's P.O.V.

Echo followed me as I walked down the corridor of the prison towards the isolation cell that held the convict that we were looking for. I held a new file in my hand and I read it over, a light frown beginning to form on my face. I didn't agree with this new idea from the Senate wanted the G.A.R. to try out. The people they wanted were convicted criminals, and they wanted us to take them into active, secure and safe units. To train them so they can do whatever they could to help the republic. It sounded crazy, especially these felons can easily betray us at the last minute and kill us dead. Though we couldn't disobey a direct order. I moved with Echo towards one cell and I turned to look at him.

"This is her cell. Are you ready?" I asked as I made sure I had my pistols in the holsters at my side incase I have to defend us. Echo looked back at me and he shrugged. "I am sure we of all people can handle a girl." He said.  
I laughed softly and I nodded towards the guard that was near the door and he unlocked the door. He stepped aside and held his rifle in both of his hands. I raised an eyebrow and walked into the cell. I looked around before I noticed a small female on the floor, curled up in a ball. I said nothing for a while before sighing and I walked a bit closer. "Ah-Hin Leonhart please stand. I know you've been informed of what is happening today. Any resistance will not be tolerated. I am Captain Rex." I said as I watched her silent rebellion. I looked towards Echo as he started walking closer to look at the female infront of us.

Ah-Hin was now looking in our direction-or well...glaring at us. Though she started to stan up as if it hurt, and she was bent over because of the shackles around her wrists and ankles because the chains were connected to the wall, yet she didn't say anything to us. I watched her and handed the file to Echo. This was definately going to be a bit of an adjustment. for everyone. My squad was going to have to learn how to accept a girl into it. And this girl is going to have to learn how to let people into her world without needing anything in return, and I knew how hard that's going to be for her. But I was going to make it happen. "Ah-Hin, I am Captain Rex of the 501st Legion. I am here to take you back to the base with us." I said calmly. "If you would please just stay still so we could transfer you without causing you any pain, would be appreciated." I said as I walked towards her with the key in my hand. Echo was watching her more closely this time. I could tell he was thinking of something from how his eyes sort of narrowed with concentration.

This was going to be a very interesting day...


	3. Chapter 3

Ah-Hin's P.O.V.

I looked at the clone captain who identified himself as Rex and I frowned lightly. I sighed and looked down and I stared at the floor. "What do you want from me?" I asked coldly since nothing like this was just given to me. They wanted something from me, I could tell. Also, I was beginning to get suspicious as he walked near me. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to trust a gypsy?" I asked as I looked up again, and I saw a little bit of violet light reflecting off their armor. So my eyes were beginning to glow. Rex shrugged his shoulders as if our little conversion was boring him out of his skull. "Oh, trust us. We've been told that many times, but you can definately learn quickly how much we don't follow that rule. I am sure you would of been informed by now of what is going to happen. You are going to come with me and join my legion and assist us. And if you do well, then you will be released and your file will be cleaned completely."  
He said and moved to unlock a few of the shackles but stayed away from the ones on my wrists. The other boy besides him was obviously trying to know what was going on. "Now, you won't have a weapon or anything but you will keep up with a few things and help us with smaller things like interrogations and files, and a few missions that don't require you to be on the front lines." He said as he stepped back and I frowned more with distaste as I looked back at him. "I've never held or used a weapon all my life. Gypsies aren't allowed to, so we use magic or small cutting knives to defend ourselves." I said as I stood up straighter. I snapped my fingers, resulting in a small blue flower to materialize on the floor in front of me to demonstrate. "So I won't be of much use to you." I said and I flipped my hair away from my eyes as I watched them calmly.

Rex's P.O.V

I shook my head frowning now. I didn't understand before, but now I was truly confused. Why did the Republic want to take this gypsy girl into our ranks and use her, and in return for that, her record would be cleared? I frowned and looked at her. "It isn't my choice. The choice was made by the Senate and the Jedi Council. It is no longer a way out. Now let's go and get out of here." I said and moved, opening the door, and grabbed her upper arm. Pulling her up to her feet as Echo grabbed her file and started replacing the cuffs around her rather small wrists. "Come on." I walked down the corridor with Echo and the girl following, and I started walking towards the ship we arrived in. "What do you mostly go by?" I asked, not looking at her. She had flinched when the cuffs were placed on her wrists, so it was clar how much pain she was in. She didn't say anything for a while, then finally she sighed. "I go by Ah-Hin when I'm not...well dancing at gypsy festivals or just dancing in the streets to earn money to take care of my family. When I'm working, I go by Ren." She said avoiding eye contact as she followed me silently, almost like a shadow. She was glaring at the cuffs on her wrists, possibly wondering how much force it would take to break the chains. As we boarded the ship I walked with her towards a room and I walked inside and gestured for her to sit down. I sighed and sat down in front of her and listened to her speak. So far she was being honest, and doing everything she can to be as open as possible.

"Well Miss Ren you will be coming with me and my team back to our base. You will be assigned a new uniform most likely something the general has extra. You will have to unfortunately leave anything that is not able to be carried in this bag here. This is not an offer but a Senate requirement for you. You will be trained and you will serve right beside me and my brothers. Do you have any questions at this moment?" I asked as I held the keys to her shackles in my hands. Surely she would know how amazing of an offer this was.

Ah-Hin's P.O.V.

I looked at Rex calmly and she didn't say anything for a while, then I shook my head. "No. Also, I don't have anything with me besides my clothes and my spellbook and my journal, which isn't really that big." I said as I took out two journals and showed them to him. "I mostly use my spellbooks when I have to fight, so I tend to keep this with me at all times." I said as I flipped my hair away from my face. I looked at Rex and I tilted my head to the side when I noticed that he was giving me a weird look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. He shook his head and looked away from me. "Nothing...I was just thinking." He said before he got up. "Anyway, I'll send someone here to give you your clothes and other items. I want you to sort through them to decided what you're taking and what you're leaving. But between you and me, I would keep as many clothes with you as possible. Trust me." He said before he turned around and walked away. I raised an eyebrow confused before sighing and I looked around the room out of boredom.

I started walking around and I lookedd around my surroundings and I sighed before going to a corner and sat down. For some reason, just being alone in a corner made me feel safe...

But I didn't know why. Well...I guess it's because of what I used to do when I was a little girl. I always loved sleeping in corners, and in closets. I always felt safe whenever I did. Maybe it was because of my mom. I was probably wondering where she was, and what she was doing.

Or if she and dad were looking for me... 


	4. Chapter 4

-Time skip-

Rex's P.O.V.

I moved with the new teammate to the barracks were my squad was. I looked at her for a moment before I looked straight ahead. She didn't seem like the type of girl that would stay in the medical bay or behind the scenes without someone watching her. I pushed open the barracks doors seeing my brothers sitting in or around their beds. Fives was the first one to stand. "You didn't tell us that our new recruit was going to be a girl." He said and I only shrugged in response. "Look, I didn't know either until this morning. That's besides the fact. She will be learning here and be as much of this team as any man would be." I said. Echo gave her a quick glance as Kix stood up and offered her his hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss. I am Kix and the medic of this team." He said as he smiled warmly at her. A few of the others would be hard t keep up with and I hoped they would welcome her. I watched as the team slowly introduced themselves, wary of our new comer. "God, now I expect everyone to keep up with their duties and as for Miss Ren, she will be shadowing myself. Am I clear in my orders?" I said and everyone nods, still freaked out about Ah-Hin. She looked at Kix and she hesitated for a bit before she took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "My name is Ren Leonhart. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said smiling at him lightly. She then turned her attenton towards me, and looked at me calmly, though she didn't say anything for a while. She sighed and looked away from me, and at my brothers. She seemed to be memorizing our faces, and our names. Even though she would have a hard time remembering who's who when we have our helmets on.

Kix gave her a warm smile, Fives was staring at her for a minute longer, mouth open a bit out of shock, which made him look a bit ridiculous. "Well, welcome to the team.." I turned to address my team once more. "And another thing, not one of you will pull any stunts or you can see yourself off the battlefield doing any humiliating task I can think of for three months." Echo's eyes widened, he knew that I wasn't kidding. He had been at the end of that stick more than once...well everyone has. "Yes sir." Came the expected reply from the three males. I nod and turned back to the new female. "Your bunk is over there, top shelve." I said motioning to it. "Oh and you may as well expext that you will be held to the same standards as my men from this moment forward. That means the same rules and regulations as well as disciplinary actions. Am I clear Ren?" I said watching her closely. This was new territory for all of us, but I still expected proper behavior from everyone that was standing in this room.

Kix was watching her again. "So, what are your specialties?" He asked as he stepped closer to her a little bit.

She looked at me and nodded only once. "Perfectly." She said as she brushed her bangs away from her face. She faced Kix again and She shrugged. "Well...I'm a gypsy. So I'm very skilled with magic and illusions." She said and she walked closer to him and gently caressed his cheek and she smiled. "I would tell you what my other specialties were, though you would either have to be my boyfriend or my husband to find out." She said before she moved back a little. Ah-Hin ran her hand through her hair and looked off into space for a bit. "Though sometimes when I have to fight, I usually use this." She said as she pulled out that spellbook of hers and handed it to Kix. She was allowing us to look at it.

When she was still caressing Kix's cheek, he leaned closer to her hand, obviously enoying the gentle touch onhis battle scarred cheek. I watched them closely, I was not going to allow any type of romantic activity in my legion or in my barracks. I watched as the spellbook was handed around, "Well lucky for you I plan to keep you on base unti there is a direct emergency. You will for the most part serve in the med bay and help with whatever you are ordered too." I knew I was sounding harsh but this was a huge responsibility. And I didn't want to screw up and make the 501st look bad once again. I handed the spellbook back to her. I watched her. Fives looked towards her. "What were you in prison for?" Echo gave him a look and a jab in the side with his elbow. "You can't ask people why the were in prison. If she wishes to tell us she will." I nodded towards Echo. "He's right, it is her choice if she wishes to tell you all she will." I said as I moved to my bunk which was directly below Ren's bed. It was made to make sure that she couldn't get away without me being there.

Ah-Hin's P.O.V.

I looked at Rex when he spoke and I nod. "Alright, I've been trained by my father to use medical magic and normal procedures, so you have nothing to worry about." I said before hearing Fives' question and I became silent. I didn't say anything for a while as I stared at the floor. "I saw someone trying to hurt a little Twi'lek boy, and I lured the man into an alley and killed him with a single stab through the chest. I made sure that bastard felt all the pain he caused to anyone he crossed paths with. I just so happened to get caught and was arrested for manslaughter. Even when I was only trying to protect and innocent little boy." I said as I looked up and my eyes started glowing again.  
Rex was looking towards me as I told them what had happened that day. He knew my file had only said I was charged with manslaughter and convicted for it, considering the cruelness of it. He started to frown a little bit and shook his head when he saw my eyes. "Don't worry no one here will judge you for your actions." He said and Kix nodded. "He deserved it and if anything the justice system failed you for judging you harshly as it did for doing something any human would of done." Echo nodded, and he started laughing softly.. "Honestly its quite impressive that you did something so pure for another person, knowing there would be no reward or maybe even a punishment for your action." Fives gave me a warm smile. "I think you will fit in quite perfectly around here." He said as he stood up.

I just remained speechless, since their words had touched me more than anything. They had spoke with a type of softness that my father and my mother had whenever they were talking to me like that. It almost made me start crying. Rex then stood up. "Now dinner is going to be served in less than an hour so you had best get cleaned up so that we may introduce you to a few other squads and commanding officers. Then we will come back here and I will explain to you the rest of what is expected and the rules that will need to be promised." He said and I said nothing. Though a faint smile started to appear on my pale, yet gentle face. I looked down again and started to nervously start messing with the skirt of my dress. The same one I was wearing the night I was arrested. I didn't really enjoy the looks she was getting from these boys. "Alright." I said, and I looked at the bag I was holding and I frowned a bit. The only other clothes I had were mostly my performing dresses and a white dress that I used for when I was going to go to sleep. Though I had a tunic and a pair of pants, so I decided to wear that. I honestly didn't want them seeing me in my performing clothes that I wear when I'm dancing.

Rex's P.O.V.

I nod and showed her to the refresher so she could change in there. I turned towards the boys. "This is new to all of us and for the record I didn't know our new cadet would be female. I was just told they were meant to be readmitted to the universe from a Republic prison." Fives shrugged. "None of us mind considering the fact we work under a female general, why should we?" Echo nodded, "Plush most of the females I know could easily kick ass better than most men." He said and Kix nodded laughing and smiling. "And if in all honesty, I think she may be beneficial to the medical bay for keeping all of the stubborn patients down in bed with no restraints." I laughed softly. "Oh, you mean like Fives here?" I looked up when Ren re-entered the room. I walked towards the doors and opened them. "Alright them. Let's get moving. You don't want to be late or all the good food will be gone, and we all know what that is like." I said moving down the hall behind my squad and besides Ren. I moved into the cafeteria, grabbed my tray and sat with my brothers at our normal table. I looked up hearing some kind of commotion. I chuckled softly at the sight of one of my best friends fighting with another female. "Do you recognize her?" I asked looking at Ren in a curious way, with my eyebrow raised. The rest of my squad couldn't hold their laughter.

Ren looked over towards Cody and the female and she shook her head, though judging by how her violet eyes darkened she knew who the other female was. "I've seen her before at the prison. Though I don't know her." She said as she brushed her hair away from her eyes. Ren continued watching for a while before she looked away and she looked around before she suddenly froze. I looked at her confused when she suddenly looked down. I looked around though I didn't understand why she looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. The female that was with Cody snapped at him, I never saw anyone yell or talk back to Cody, including myself. We all knew of his famous temper. I watched as she approached my table, Kix widened his eyes as she spoke to Ren. "Look there is no need to be hostile." He said as Fives nodded with agreement. "She didn't say a thing to you." Echo was watching Ren for her reaction, and I looked at the girl. "You would do well to watch yourself cadet. If I have any say you will not treat a fellow cadet like this. I am sure she didn't do a thing to you did she?"

Ah-Hin's P.O.V.

I looked up at Phoenix when she spoke to me. Her voice sounded cold. I frowned lightly as I looked at her. "What did I ever do to you?" I asked as I clenched my hands shut. I would fight back if I have to, but I didn't want to get into a fight in front of Rex or the other boys. I would just walk away from this.  
However, she gave me a soft smile. "Nothing. I have no grudge against you. You were nothing but kind to everyone. Even to those who didn't deserve it. Honestly you were the first person I ever knew to have a heart that I was jealous of. So I am sorry you were so close to freedom and here you are." She whispered and took my hand, and gave it a soft squeeze. "Et pulchura dies." She said, looking into my eyes before she turned to face her commander. "Don't worry too much, she isn't someone I hate. You are though." She said before she walked away.

I was speechless as I watched her. Then Rex turned towards me. "Just so you know, that is a good way to earn yourself about twenty laps around this building and a good work out session until I deem you have learned your lesson. Clear? Also, what did she say to you when she spoke to you?" He asked. I noticed that Kix was careful to hide his amusement, Fives wouldn't be so lucky...and Echo on the other hand was just silent and straight faced. I looked at Rex and I nod and thought a while. "I don't know really. Though if I translated it right in my head, she said have a beautiful life..." I said and I started to smile lightly as I sighed softly and I closed my eyes, my smile growing more brighter. Which was something I've never done in a life time, ever since I've been in prison. 


End file.
